Inside Out
by Commander Liv
Summary: What would happen if emotions were the Total Drama Characters inside Emma. Except instead of Sadness, Fear got list with Joy. Please Read, first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever looked at someone and wondered what is going on inside their head. Well I know, I know Emma's head.**

It was dark at first, but then a green light came alive. It had blue curly orange hair, a green sleeveless shirt, a green skirt, and green flats. The green girl was adjusting to her new appearance, when saw two adults .

Izzy kept walking toward the screen when she bumped into a panel with one button. Curious, she pressed the button, Emma started to giggle.

"Hello Emma and Kitty" the adult said **(this is Emma's Mind if you wanted to know)**

 **"** Aw aren't you two our little bundles of joy" another said

Izzy then realized if she could have this ability, then making Emma happy was her duty. She was her Joy.

Suddenly, Izzy heard something and saw a green orb rolling around. She picked it up and it recapped what just happened.

 _" Our little bundles of joy"_

However, for some reason, Kitty started crying which scared Emma making her cry in fear

A purple boy, three inches down from Izzy. He haD a shirt, some jeans, and sneakers. "Hi, I'm Cody, Emma's Fear"He said

He pressed the button,in which it turned Purple. "Oh Kay, lemme just" Izzy pressed it again trying to make Emma happy..

2 years later

Emma and Kitty are running in the hall, Emma having a wagon while she ran. A crash is heard. A very expensive Vase fell over.

"Oh no" a raspy but female voice called, She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and white skirt with black pockets. Her tights were black and so were her boots. She like her clothes were very pale, but her hair was short and black.

"I'll take it from here" she assured the two. The pale girl pressed a button and pulled a lever. Emma started to cry in sadness and guiltiness. A memory rolled down, it was white.

 **This is Sadness, she's helps Emma when she wants somebody to feel bad for her, At least that what I think she does.**

"I'm Gwen, **Emma's** Sadness" the girl held out her hand.

Cody hesitated, bUT shook her hand.

Izzy, on the other hand " Yay, new friends"

But it was revealed that Kitty had accidentally hit the vase.

Now that Emma's name was cleared. Izzy took control, only to be taken by her father.

Emma and Kitty were set in their highchairs. They were given brocoli, Kitty ate it, but Emma...

"Okay, this is a health crisis, people" a light green girls with black eyes. Darker green short hair, a green and white shirt with evergreen pants and High wedged sandals.

 **That's Courtney (Emma's Disgust) She basically helps Emma from getting poisons**

She presses a few buttons.

"Yucky" Emma complained

"Thank you, I just saved our lives" Courtney brags

Her father's voice got firm "Emma, if you don't eat your dinner, you won't get any dessert".

A guy with orange hair, a White shirt and tie, with jeans and regular shoes was seen reading a newspaper that said No Dessert. Hearing this, he marched to the console.

"No dessert,oh we'll eat our dinner after you eat this"

 **That's Scott, he cares very much for Emma**

 **"A** hhhh" he screamed as he pulled both levers and fire erupted from head

Emma cried and screamed her head off, as Kitty scooted away from Emma in fear.

Then, the father got an airplane

"Oh hey, we got an airplane" Scoot say in a calm voice

Everyone ohhhh in delight at a the spooN airplane, then everyone walked away, leaving Izzy and Cody.

 **And you've met Cody, I don't know what he's good for.**

Shows Emma shivering in fear at the sight of a clown.

Shows Emma trying to run from her Mother's grip.

It even shows Emma getting put into the car, rocking like she's paranoidly crazy.

 **I'm sure it's important though.**

Oh **kay , I don't wanna get too technical. But these are called core memories, they're most happy you'll notice, not to brag.**

 **Oh, like when Emma first had her first case**

 **It made Lawyer Island**

 **Each memories make into Emma's personality.**

 **Oh like Lawyer Island.**

 **Sister Island is my personal favorite.**

Shows Kitty and Emma constantly hitting each other with pillow.

 **Friendship Island is pretty good, too.**

Emma and her good and best friend, Carrie walking together.

 **Then , there's Family Island**

 **Kitty and Emma and their parents are baking cookies**

 **Oh, and I love Honesty Island, and that's the truth.**

Emma shows a hammer showing she broke something.

 **All this Island are what make Emma... Emma**

 **Shows happy memories, especially Emma skating while Izzy mimics.**

 **Nothing could go wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2 (In Between)

Everything was gone. Every emotioN except Izzy, screamed.

It was in a truck and a car. They screamed again.

They were moving, all emotions except Izzy were in oanic. "Okay, this is unexpected" Izzy said Obliviously

2 hour later

They were in car, while others parents were thinking the postive thouggts, Emma was thinking something negative...very negative.

"We can't move, I won't allow it" Courtney yells (mostly whines)

"Oh yeah, gimme a reason we shouldn't Courtney" the Sadness Girl asked, obviously not in the mood as usual.

"Okay Gwen "Courtney snarled "One. We know nothing of where we're staying. 2. How long has the house been vacant, it's probably crawling with filth and dead things. 3. We have to change everything ! Our phone number, Our address, our lawyer, not to mention our best friend Carrie is in San Francisco."

Cody did joined the conversation "W-Wow, I-I never thought of that". He was trembling like MAD.

"Well, I guess that is pretty bad" Gwen spoke quietly, tears welling up in her and ran off to cry.

"And that's not even half of the other fates" Courtney told Cody

So Courtney explaineD the troubles of moving, despite the fact it in ceased his fear.

Scott...let's just say they needed a few things that needed repairs.

That left Izzy, who tip toed to the console and as soon as she got there. She started rapidly pressing bottoms, pulling levers, putting ideas in, you name it.

"Yea..hoo" Emma screamed in joy "FREEDOM" and started doing all kinds of mischief your average preteen could do. Maybe a bit overboard mischief (Remember, Izzy is in college)

It was until Emma tried to achieve her dreams up flying to stars like her Mom said she could ( She meant it figuratively, but Izzy was also in charge that day, she took it literally) that both Emma and Izzy got restrainted.

Okay, Emma and Izzy's 'restraints' were quite different. Mom just put Emma in the car, for a few minutes. While, Izzy was put into a corner bur Courtney, who forced a straight Jacket on her.

After a hour, they were the road again, Emma has been putting her face readING a magazine about the law and other politics, courtesy of Courtney.

While noboby was paying attention, Izzy quietly knee-walked to the console.

Considering she,was still in the straight Jacket, She couldn't use her arms and her feet were definitely the solution either, they'D just push random bottoms and Izzy couldn't allow that, not after what last time 'shudders'

Sp her optons was her head, mostly her chin. She tried to lift her head to one buttom. It reached it and Emma gave a warm grin.

After Izzy couldn't help but hope " _Thing will get better, I know absolutely know it" and knee-walked back her corner, giggling every so 15 seconds._


End file.
